


An Office Affair

by dirtydarkness418



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Elevator Sex, F/M, Office, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, actually starting in ch3 there's plot lol, voyeur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydarkness418/pseuds/dirtydarkness418
Summary: Office!AU - Barry and Iris don't really know each other, but she's decided to seduce him and he doesn't need much convincing.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 42
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jennlee44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennlee44/gifts).



> I wasn't really planning on putting any strictly westallen fics on this account, but my friend told me about an idea she had and honestly, I couldn't not. I hope you enjoy! This might turn into a multi-chap with actual romance. We'll see how eager my readers are for that possibility.

Every day Iris West went to work at Ramon Industries. She worked on the fifth floor in a cubicle in the midst of everyone else and tried as best she could to offer the best customer service to whoever was on the phone without losing her patience. She worked from 9-5 and went home to vent to her best friend Linda on the phone.

Linda would always say, “Stop working at that shit job and find someplace you’re actually appreciated and like the work.”

Iris would always return, “No one likes their job, Linda,” and soon after, hang up the phone.

Because there was another reason Iris refused to quit her job, and his name was Barry Allen.

Barry also worked at Ramon Industries. He worked on the third floor in the research department. Barry was tall with fair skin and brown hair. He was very good at his job and would sometimes come up to the fifth floor to greet the other employees and share his findings. He also sometimes held meetings in which he would assign different departments to implement what he would find into their projects and so boost the productivity of the company.

Barry was charismatic, confident, and intelligent. Iris wondered if he’d always been that way or if his love for the technical meant he’d been a bit of a nerd growing up, babbling and stuttering with enthusiasm or disappointment. There was no sign of it at work, the occasional times Iris saw him, but still she wondered. Certainly he could not have always been this perfect.

Barry Allen had never noticed Iris West. At least as far as she could tell. Or if he had, no more than he noticed anyone else.

Iris dressed fashionably at work, but on days when she’d get a memo ahead of time that he’d becoming upstairs with research information and reports, her skirt would be just a little shorter and her cleavage a little more evident. A necklace might fall between her breasts to draw attention to them, and she might wear higher heels, ruby lipstick, and/or dangling bracelets that jingled when she moved her arm so he might follow the sound.

To put it straight, Iris _wanted_ Barry Allen.

Not a relationship. Nothing so foolish as that. She’d tried and failed at those and was in no mood to try again. No, this was strictly physical. She fantasized about Barry touching her, and about her touching him, and about him fucking her hard and saying the most wicked things in her ears. And maybe, just maybe, it would become routine.

Barry didn’t strike her as the kind of guy who would push for a relationship, but then she didn’t know him all that well. Maybe he would. That thought worried her, but she pushed out of her mind, because day of all days, at one of his meetings she’d been lucky enough to attend, he informed the staff that he’d be staying late today to go over his results and any feedback that got sent his way. And as everyone was leaving the conference room, his eyes locked on hers – for a moment only, though they completely stole her breath; the deepest green she’d ever seen! – and she knew today was her opportunity.

She was going to seduce Barry Allen after hours. And it was going to be the fuck of his life.

If Iris had any doubt he’d be opposed to such an event, it was obliterated when he was strolling through the office, talking briefly with different staff about his proposals and collecting their feedback. Because Barry Allen had never done any more than passing small talk with her, and even that was few and far between.

But today, he stopped at her cubicle, waited until she’d hung up the phone and then commented in a dark voice, “You’re looking sexy today, Ms. West. Are you sure that attire is appropriate for work?”

There was a grin in his voice, so she knew he was teasing, flirting even, but that didn’t stop her jaw from dropping briefly because of the spontaneity of it all. She wasn’t dreaming, was she? Because this was how a lot of her dreams started out.

Finally, she smiled, and set her chin in her hand, elbow propped on the table.

“More than suitable,” she assured him. “I’m just surprised you didn’t notice it sooner.”

Now it was his turn to be taken aback.

“You dress like this every day?” he asked, seemingly shocked.

She shook her head. “Not every day. Just the days I get a memo about your research findings.”

He blushed a fierce red, and Iris knew the answer to her question. He had indeed been a bumbling nerd in his youth. Because now he cleared his throat and tried to rid himself of the spell she’d put him under.

She stood to her feet and as close to him as she could without drawing attention.

Then she whispered, “Just how tight are your pants right now?”

“ _Ms. West_.”

“Iris,” she corrected. “Please, call me Iris.”

He gulped. “Iris.”

“You’re not going to report me, are you?” she asked, smiling prettily.

He blinked, unable to think clearly and confused by her meaning.

“For sexual harassment,” she clarified, and she swore he almost fainted.

“I…uh…no.” He cleared his throat again. “I have to get back to work. Good to see all of you. I mean, not _all_ of you. Just you. Good to be you. _See_ you.” His face and neck were bright red again. “Bye.”

Iris bit her bottom lip as she watched him go. He was lanky. She couldn’t tell if there was a single pronounced muscle on his body. And now, flustered as he was, he was walking kind of jagged. But somehow, he was the sexiest man she’d ever met. And when she noticed, just before he left, that he was trying to stretch the pants near his belt, she knew she’d won.

Barry Allen wanted her too.

…

As the day started to wind down, the blush from Barry’s cheeks finally faded. He was lucky to be so secluded on the third floor. Sure, people came and went, but for the most part his office/lab in which he researched remained empty.

_Iris West._

How could he have never noticed her?

She was beautiful, stunning even. His inner self rolled his eyes.

Okay, fine, she was sexy as hell and he wanted to fuck her against a wall or the copier or a window or in the elevator, or- He just wanted to fuck her.

She had aroused all his senses. He’d been half-afraid he’d cum just from standing next to her earlier. From the moment their eyes locked, he knew he needed to talk to her. He’d had zero filter when he did though, which was so unlike him.

 _He_ should be the one reported for sexual harassment, not her. _He’d_ started it with zero knowledge if she felt the same way. In fact, he probably _would_ have been reported if she hadn’t been equally eager, if not more so than he was.

Trouble was he’d run off like a scared puppy, so now he didn’t know how to pick up where they’d left off – or even if it was a good idea to do so. After all, he’d never been one for one-night stands. He was always a gentleman. Always waited for the signal. Always did a delicate first kiss and gradually worked up to making out and then sex. He was a relationship guy, and he had the nagging feeling that despite knowing nothing about her other than her job and what she looked like, one time wouldn’t be enough. He’d get addicted. And after a while, sex wouldn’t be enough, and he’d want to marry her.

He stilled. Where the hell had _that_ thought come from?

Oh, he knew. Because when their eyes met, he’d thought two things. The first was how mesmerizing her eyes were, and the second was how beautiful they would look on his future children.

He needed to stop thinking about this. It was an hour past when everyone had gone home now. Iris wasn’t even here anymore, and he still had to finish work. This was…it was ridiculous, and possible that he’d imagined their entire conversation.

This…was…

He needed some air. He couldn’t go outside at this hour or he’d be locked out, but he could go down to the lobby and walk around. There was lots of space there and the occasional tropical plant. Plus, vending machines. Yes, going to the vending machines sounded like a fantastic idea.

Unfortunately or fortunately for him, as soon as the elevator doors dinged and opened, he came face to face with Iris West standing in the elevator.

“I- Oh. Hello.”

She smiled slyly. “You coming in?”

“What? Oh. Yeah. Of course.”

He cleared his throat and stepped inside. The doors closed. He turned to look at her and found himself staring directly at a side view of her barely covered up breasts. He counted slowly in his head and looked toward the ceiling.

“You going down?” he asked, and her answer told him he hadn’t imagined or ruined anything at all.

“I’d love to go down on you.”

He blinked and gasped, suddenly out of breath.

“You – _what_?”

Iris came to stand in front of him and draped her arms around his neck, looking up at him sultrily.

“You heard me.”

“I…uh…don’t think I did actually,” he said, but she was already down on her knees unbuckling his belt, pulling it out through the loop, unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper excruciatingly slowly.

She stuck her hand inside his boxers and squeezed gently, reveling in his moan.

“Mm, so hard already, Mr. Allen.”

She added her other hand for more friction, and when she lowered her head to taste the pre-cum in the slit of his tip, he groaned and threw his head back.

“ _Iris_.”

She laughed hotly against his length.

“No more Ms. West, I see.”

He was too delirious with her moving her hands up and down his cock to correct her. He’d been fantasizing about this exact thing all afternoon, and now here it was, actually happening.

When he was harder than he’d likely ever been, Iris tossed her hair over her shoulders and closed her lips around his tip. Slowly she descended, sucking closely and letting his cock dip into her throat. She coughed a bit and came up for air, but she didn’t stall another second before licking the skin she’d just consumed. It was salty and smooth and large to wrap her tongue around. His balls being unattended to though, she lowered her lips there and then wrapped a fist around his length and proceeded to work him hard.

“Jesus fucking Mary Christ shit,” slurred out of Barry’s mouth. Sweat dripped down his face. He reached down to hold her hair back; long, luscious locks that he wanted to drown himself in.

“ _Enough_ ,” he rasped after a while.

“I don’t think so.” She smirked, wiping her lips as she tilted her head up to look at him. “We’re just getting started.”

He yanked her to her feet and cupped her face.

“Not what I meant.”

He captured her lips in a searing, steamy kiss. He turned them around so she was pressed against the wall and then lifted her up so she was level with him. Her legs left dangling, he reached beneath her short skirt to pull her panties down and found nothing but bare skin.

Their eyes met.

“I thought I’d speed things up for ya.” She winked.

His jaw dropped. “You _planned_ this?”

“Disappointed?”

“Hell, no.”

He pulled her skirt up so he could guide his cock into her soaking pussy when he stopped abruptly, and she looked at him.

“What?” she breathed, latching her lips onto the side of his neck.

“Do you think…someone’s watching? I mean, cameras?”

“Forget the cameras,” she said. “We’re here late. There might not be anyone here at all.”

Barry doubted that. Security stayed until everyone had left the building in case there _was_ an emergency, or a break-in even.

But Iris wouldn’t let him overthink it. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him close and lowered herself onto his cock before he could stop her. She gasped a quiet cry, and the sound and feel of her was his undoing.

“Fuck me, Barry,” she whispered against his shoulder. “Fuck me now.”

He groaned, grabbed her ass in his hands, and thrust until he reached the hilt, all thought of security gone.

…

But security wasn’t gone. There was one man left in the building. His job was to watch the cameras for any suspicious activity or need of help. And when he saw that an elevator had opened and closed and not moved even with people in it, he took notice.

When he realized what was happening, his first dirty thought was _my own personal porno_. Feeling ashamed immediately after, he told himself to just not watch. They were the only two people left in the building. If they wanted to get it on in the elevator, fine. That didn’t mean he had to be a voyeur.

But that lasted all of two minutes, even with the sound off. He turned back to the screen, whipped his cock out and jerked himself off to the two attractive people fucking each other in elevator nine.

…

“Oh my God, oh my _God_ ,” Iris cried. “Harder. Faster. Fucking mutilate me, Barry.”

He fucked her faster, but he knew she still wanted more, so he stuck two fingers into her soaking wet core and proceeded to rub her slit until she was screaming. Her heels dug into his now bare ass, but he didn’t care. He felt alive and more aroused than he’d been in his life.

“Fucking hell, Iris. Fucking hell.”

She was smooth and sweaty beneath his fingertips. The scent of sex filled the elevator, intoxicating both of them. Iris was small in his arms but tight around his hard, penetrating cock.

She could hardly stand the pressure, but she was always wanting more, always needing him to go deeper than he possibly could. Her nails dug into his skin, popping buttons off his shirt as she sought to rip it off his top half. Then she clawed and bit at his chest, running her hands all around him and pulling him in for one tongue-twisting kiss after another.

“Down, down,” she said after a while and bent over, clutching at the railing on the adjacent wall. “Fuck my ass.”

Barry’s head was spinning. He’d never done this before and was a little worried he’d be hurting her. But she’d obviously done it before and liked it, so who was he to argue?

Coming to her, he licked his finger to moisten her already wet core and parted her ass cheeks so he could slip into her hole as smoothly as possible.

It was slow, but the sensation was incredible. Her rocking back and forth against him nearly did him in. For what felt like an eternity they moved as one like this, bringing more pleasure to the other than either felt was possible.

And then, without warning, Barry exploded inside of her.

“Ah!” she squealed.

He pulled out gingerly, his cum dripping from her asshole. He made an effort to wipe her clean, but she told him to leave it. That she liked the feel of it and would shower when she got home.

So, he stopped, and she stood up, turned around and looked at him. She pressed the button for the doors to open on the lobby level and grinned.

“Thanks, Barry Allen. That was…the fuck of my life.”

She grinned, winked, pulled her skirt down and walked out of the elevator into the lobby.

Barry took longer to recover, and Iris was gone by the time he did, but he pretty much felt the same way. Only that he wanted to return the favor of what she’d done for him tenfold. He only hoped that one day she would let him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million years later, here is chapter 2. Yes, I've decided to continue it. I hope you enjoy this next installment! I had loads of fun writing it!!

Barry’s alarm woke him for the third time the next morning. This time he knew he couldn’t hit the snooze button and go back to sleep. Nor did he want to. As appealing asleep and the dream he’d been reliving all night long was, he had to get ready for work and face what had happened.

Iris West had seduced him.

In an elevator.

And he’d fucked her.

In. Every. Hole.

His face burned with that realization every time he faced it.

It was so unlike him!

He was a gentle, traditional, missionary-style lover. Nothing kinky, nothing public, nothing…spontaneous.

It was always cleverly planned out, and both parties enjoyed it.

But somehow…Iris West had brought out this raw, hungry side of him that he’d been unable to suppress. And honestly, when he saw her again, he didn’t know if he’d be able to control himself.

“Stop.” He shook his head and rolled out of bed. “Of _course_ you’ll be able to control yourself. You’re not an animal.”

“You sure about that?”

He froze and turned around. An empty room greeted him. There was no Iris West teasing him, mocking him, seducing him. She was in his dreams and in the past. She was most definitely not in his bedroom.

But that voice in his head. It had sounded so much like her. He could’ve sworn she was here…somehow. Was he hearing things now? Going crazy? Was that what getting seduced by Iris West did to a man? Drove him out of his mind.

He snorted and nodded, ridding himself of his t-shirt as he headed for the bathroom to take a shower. He stopped at the sink, gripping it and staring into the mirror. He had to get a hold of himself. This was getting ridiculous.

He closed his eyes for a moment – just one moment, and he swore he felt the softest fingers brushing his shoulders, tracing the line of his neck and the broadness of his back. When he opened his eyes there was nothing. Just him and hic cock, hard from sleeping and wet dreams, caught at attention in his boxers.

He pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them, smoothly stepping into the shower and turning the water on high, though he suspected it would need to be turned cold before it was turned all the way off.

The water felt nice on his skin. It warmed his soul too and helped him relax. But what else did it do? Made him wonder what it’d be like if Iris was in that shower with him.

“You can’t get me out of your head, can you?” Iris – _Iris_ – teased. Not just a voice this time but not the real thing either. He was imagining her. Naked.

She closed the space between them, small as it was in the shower, and draped her arms around his neck.

“I can’t get you out of mine either,” she whispered into his ear, licking the shell just before pulling back.

It was what he wanted to hear. She was a figment of his imagination after all. But still. It was nice to pretend it was real. That she couldn’t stop thinking about him any more than he could stop thinking about her.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, giving in to the fantasy just like he’d given into every dream that night.

“What, you don’t want me here?” she pouted, batting her eyelashes.

It was the sexiest pout he’d ever seen. He gulped, not even trying to get his erection under control anymore. In fact, he started to stroke it.

“There it is.” She grinned and got down on her knees.

“Iris.” He sucked in a breath as her mouth surrounded his length. “Fuck.”

She smiled against him and started to bob her head up and down his shaft, swirling her tongue and lightly drawing her teeth over his sensitive skin.

“Not as good as the real thing though, is it?” she asked, coming off his cock with a pop.

“Pretty damn close,” he lied, because really, what were the chances real Iris would want to fuck him again? It was probably a one and done deal to her. His imagination would have to do until he could get over her.

“You never know until you ask,” the pretty Iris look-a-like said, wrapping her hands around his cock and squeezing through each pump until speed turned pre-cum into an orgasmic ejaculation with Barry bracing his hands against the walls of the shower to keep from falling.

Weak from exertion but well aware he must be running short on time, Barry summoned the remaining strength he had left to wash his body and hair and step out of the shower. Within fifteen minutes he had recovered from the ordeal and was almost out the door on his way to work.

“Ask her,” she said in his ear, up on her tiptoes behind him, her breasts pressed to his back as her hands spread over his covered chest.

Conveniently in front of a mirror, Barry looked at it head-on and could find no one there. Still, his imagination pushed Iris’ phantom touch on him. He couldn’t see her in that mirror, but he could feel her. And God, she felt amazing. He was getting hard again.

“No.”

He shook his head and grabbed his keys and briefcase.

It was a one-night stand. There was no need to make it more than that. He had been doing just fine in his life before Iris and her sexy outfit walked into it. He could continue his life as if he’d never laid eyes on her, as if he hadn’t confronted her at her cubicle, as if he hadn’t let her ravish him in that elevator when it was only the two of them after hours.

He could do it. He had resilience. Iris could be just an employee to him and just a one-night stand to her. There was no way this was out of the realm of possibility. He could do this.

“But do you want to?” came the haunting voice as he walked out the door. He couldn’t shake the shivers down his back if he tried.

 _Hell, no_.

…

Iris sat at her cubicle half an hour into her work shift and made no attempt whatsoever to get the image of Barry fucking her out of her brain. She was wet – soaked, in fact – but she’d come prepared with some tissues and a pair of panties in her purse, so she wasn’t overall concerned about what some might call a serious predicament.

That’s right – _a_ pair of panties, not _another_. Iris was going commando today at work. She was anticipating, quite hopelessly, that Barry Allen wouldn’t have recovered so quickly from their little rendezvous in the elevator and would be as ready for round two as she was.

And she _was_ ready. Boy, was she ever. She’d gotten herself off twice after she reached home just from the memory of what had happened. She couldn’t believe she’d actually done it. She’d seduced Barry Allen. Even after how flustered she made him earlier in the day, he’d still been all in when she went down on him after hours in the elevator. He hadn’t even resisted. And he’d been more than happy to give it all he got in return.

She was hoping he’d be the one to initiate it this time. She wouldn’t mind some flirty foreplay and visits to his floor in her pencil, leather skirt that perfectly gripped every curve of her ass. But he had to do some heavy-lifting this time. It wouldn’t be fair to her if every time…

She stopped her train of thought before she got too far ahead of herself.

Every time?

She was acting like they were in some sort of sexual relationship when in reality they’d had sex exactly one time and with very little time to react with anything more than calling for help or enjoying the ride.

She smiled to herself as she remembered again how prone he’d been to the latter.

“Iris…Iris…Iris!”

“Hm, what?”

She blinked and finally registered the blonde in front of her calling her name. Caitlin Snow. The woman was nice enough and definitely a hard worker. She’d earned employee of the month more times than Iris could count. Still, they’d never really clicked, and Iris felt bad, because it was clear to her that Caitlin wanted to be friends. Probably because she didn’t really have anyone else because everyone was either talking about her behind her back or sucking up to her for being friends with the owner of the company. Sometimes both. You couldn’t help who your friends were though. From what Iris had heard, Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow had practically grown up together. There were rumors of favoritism within the company, but nothing had been confirmed with concrete evidence.

“Research is asking for you.”

The words brought Iris back to the present again.

Research? Research, as in Barry Allen’s department?

She licked her lips in anticipation as she took the note from the blonde’s hand.

“Thank you, Caitlin.”

Caitlin nodded and left for her own cubicle. Iris eagerly unfolded the note. Some part of her expected it to be a handwritten note of few words. **Meet me in the lab** or **Meet me in the parking lot**. _Scandalous, Iris_.

But of course it was nothing so interesting as that. It was something that could’ve easily been sent by e-mail but for some reason wasn’t. It congratulated her on her successes within the company and asked that she come down to discuss a recent phone call she’d received and how her customer service had been put to use.

Iris tried hard, but she couldn’t think of any spectacularly well-handled phone call she’d managed recently. And even if one did exist, what would Research want to know about it? And why her specifically?

This had to be coming from Barry. It had to be a disguise just to get her down there in his space. The only problem with that was the time the letter requested her to come down was just an hour from now. That was far from after hours, and Barry didn’t work alone in Research. What could possibly happen between them while so many people were in the same vicinity as them?

Iris didn’t have to wonder long who the message had specifically come from. It was signed by Barry himself underneath the typed signature at the bottom. She grinned and bit her bottom lip. Her heart began to race with ideas. There were all sorts of surfaces, including the large high island table in the middle of the research lab. If not this time, they would have to take advantage of that fact at a later date.

In the present, she needed to prepare herself. Just in case a tryst was in order. She had to pop a mint in her mouth, straighten out (translation: unbutton) her shirt, let her long hair fall down over her shoulders instead of having it up in a loose bun. And oh yeah, practice her dark, bedroom eyes.

“ _Well, hello, Mr. Allen. You called_?” she murmured huskily to herself so no one else could hear, glad that her cubicle was near the back of this part of the building.

The work phone in the corner of her desk rang twice, interrupting Iris’ oh so pleasant preparation for what could end up being a boring meeting with Barry’s supervisor. Irritated, she picked it up.

“Ramon Industries. How can I help you?” she answered, far too sweetly.

“Hello, Iris.”

She nearly dropped the phone when she heard the sound of his voice.

“I see you got my message,” he said, with a husky tone of his own.

“I…yes. Yes, I did, Bar- I mean, Mr. Allen.”

_Damn, did he have her losing her composure or what?_

“I look forward to seeing you.”

She didn’t respond fast enough, and the call ended.

She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it blankly before placing it back in its holder.

A renewed moisture wet her seat. She wriggled somewhat uncomfortably and took a breath after downing her plastic cup filled with water and tossing it in the trash.

“Damn.”

…

Exactly an hour later, Barry heard the ding of the elevator as the doors opened on the Research floor.

The lab was empty. He’d sent all his assistants away on a pointless pick-up assignment that surely didn’t require all of them…or need to be picked up in a store an hour away when there was one just as capable five minutes from Ramon Industries. But other than a few amused looks amongst each other, the employees didn’t complain. It had been a particularly grueling morning under Barry’s agitated demeanor, and they were all ready for a break.

“Knock, knock,” came the feminine, smooth-as-silk voice from outside his office in the lab.

Barry’s air passages suddenly felt blocked off, and he loosened his tie knot for easier access to oxygen.

“In here,” he said, surprised that his voice hadn’t gone high-pitched.

The next set of clicking heels caused beads of sweat to appear on his forehead, but he was determined not to lose his cool. He wouldn’t jump her the second she walked through the doorway. Hell, he didn’t even know if she still wanted him in that way. That was first and foremost. They needed to have a conversation.

The clicks stopped. Then there was a light knock at his office door that made him catch his breath.

“Come in,” he said, surprised once more at his level tone. That water he’d been drinking all day had to be doing something for his vocal cords in nervous situations.

The brass knob turned, Barry’s eyes pinned to it at every second, and then the door swung open, revealing the scandalously dressed Iris West.

Her long hair was strewn in long, wavy curls down to her waist. Her half-button-down shirt was open, revealing a decorative black lacey bra. And her pencil skirt looked incredibly form-fitting. Almost as if…

“You’re not wearing any underwear,” he breathed, emitting an earthy laugh from her.

“Well, hello to you too, Mr. Allen.”

He looked up, and his face was bright red reaching down into his neck.

“S-Sorry, that was inappropriate.” He started to stand up, then realized she’d see his hard-on if he did, so he merely straightened in his seat and scooted in closer to the desk.

Iris looked amused.

“Our entire association has been inappropriate, Mr. Allen.”

“ _Barry_ ,” he spurted out without thinking, and she smiled.

“Barry.”

He cleared his throat, drawing his fingers down his tie distractedly.

“Look, Ms. West-”

“You called me Iris yesterday.” His mouth ran dry. “Why don’t we stick with that, hmm?”

She winked, and his pants immediately tightened. He shifted in his seat again.

“Iris.”

She nodded once.

“Yes, Barry?”

_Damn, the way she says my name…_

“I, uh…wanted to see you again to-”

“I wanted to see you too.”

She came around the side of his desk and then gracefully sat on the empty spot almost in front of him.

“You did?”

“Mhmm.” She tapped her chin with her forefinger in fake contemplation. “I was hoping for a repeat of yesterday.”

All the blood rushed straight down below his belt.

“You did?” he rasped.

She laughed breathily and pushed his rolling chair back, revealing his bulge evident in his beige pants.

“Don’t you?”

“I…”

His eyes went wide as she unzipped the back of her skirt and shimmied it down to a puddle on the floor, revealing her long, smooth legs and dripping pussy.

“Holy shi-”

She giggled and rid herself of her shirt and bra next, delighted with how Barry’s eyes zeroed in on her nipples after she’d shed her bra. She took a step towards him then.

“W-Wait.”

He held out a hand, then realized where it landed and set it back down on the arm of his chair, clutching it for dear life as he scooted back a little more.

“Why?” she asked innocently, seconds away from straddling him wearing nothing but a simple necklace and a few rings.

“The…the door. Shut the door,” he threw out as a last-ditch effort to put some space between them so they could _have a conversation_. Though one thing had definitely been answered for him. She _definitely_ still wanted him.

She smirked but did as he asked, walking slowly and swaying her hips so he’d have no choice but to zero in on her ass.

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair.

The click of the door locking sent shivers wracking all over his body.

“Better?” Iris asked, looking at him over her shoulder seductively.

All he could do was nod.

“You know, Barry, I expected you to be a little more forward,” she said, returning to him.

“Huh?”

“Well, look at me.” She gestured to her naked body.

“I am.”

“And look at you.”

He looked down at himself, then up at her, confused.

“You’re wearing way too many clothes.”

He gulped.

“And I’m getting impatient.”

She crossed the remaining distance and then crouched down on the floor.

“So.” She smirked. “We’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?”

Her eyes sparkled when she looked up at him, delighting in his mouth hanging open as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

Barry lifted himself up slightly, so his pants and boxers could be drawn down, and then watched – glad to be in a chair – as Iris drew her tongue up his cock from the tip to the base. He gasped, and his length got harder, more erect. Iris lifted it up with her hand and swallowed his tip, sucking gently and licking the slit. His feet planted on the floor, he started to thrust up into her mouth, pulling her long locks away from her face so they wouldn’t get in the way.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. Again.

And weren’t they supposed to be having a conversation? About what exactly this was?

“The hell with it,” he muttered, then yanked her off, stood to his feet, pushed everything that was on his desk off of it onto the floor and picked her up, laying her down front and center.

Iris gasped, the heat in her eyes hardly matching the ones in his now.

“Enough teasing,” he growled. “I want you for real now.”

“Well then, by all mea-”

He pulled a condom out of the top right drawer in his desk, rolled it onto his erection, and yanked her closer by her knees. She yelped, thrilled by the excitement and instantly wrapping her ankles around his waist when he leaned forward and thrust into her.

“Oh, my _God_.”

Barry gripped the far edge of the desk and fucked her hard and fast, driving to the hilt, sweat dripping off his forehead and onto her breasts.

“Fuck, Barry. Fuck me hard.”

He went harder and faster, driven by excruciating pleasure and her cries for more.

And then he stilled and grunted and pulled out of her. Shaking as he came, he sat back in his chair and let it roll till it reached the wall, coming to a stop with a thump.

Iris sat up slowly, slightly sore but clearly not bothered by it.

“So.” She let her legs swing from the top of the desk. “What was it you wanted to see me about?”

He looked at her, his brain malfunctioning as far as memories went.

Iris smiled slowly and hopped off the desk, getting dressed again.

“You tell me if you remember,” she said, then leaned across the chair to kiss his lips and headed out the door.

Barry sat there for a while motionless, then eventually looked down at his shirt that was soaked with sweat due to him not taking it off prior to fucking Iris’ brains out.

“Shit.”

He pulled his boxers and pants back up, buttoned up, buckled up, and crossed the room, intending to slip out quickly and run home for another shirt.

But just as he reached the doorway, the sound of his assistants exiting the elevator was heard, and he quick shut his door as quietly as he could.

He turned around and breathed deeply, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. What had happened two days in a row. And the predicament he was now in.

“Shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chap, here we go! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Happy belated birthday to JennLee44!!!

It was a good 10 minutes before someone knocked on Barry’s office door, wanting to drop off the product Barry had sent all ten of his assistants going on a wild goose chase for.

Meanwhile, Barry had turned on his standing fan and was waving his shirt in front of it in an effort to at least give it a damp feel as opposed to a soaked one. How was he supposed to explain that to anyone coming into his office but Iris? The woman was probably amused as hell by his current predicament.

He could just imagine what her sassy voice would say.

_“I did say you were wearing too many clothes…”_

And then she’d click her tongue on the roof of her mouth, and he’d be done for all over again.

Another knock came.

“Mr. Allen?”

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief. It was only Chris, the intern. He’d probably been sent in by the others due to his limited swaying power. He reminded Barry a lot of himself at that age actually. That’s probably why he’d been so keen to take him on. He’d probably blush if he knew what had happened in his office while they’d all been out though.

He abandoned playing dumb. The door was unlocked anyway.

He turned the fan on low and put his shirt back on, cringing as he buttoned it up. He felt gross, to put it lightly.

“Come in, Chris.”

The doorknob turned, and the door opened, and in walked the tall, lanky, nerdy intern he’d come to have a fondness for.

Chris forced a smile, then immediately took notice of the dampness of his boss’s shirt. Barry held his breath, but the only reaction Chris gave was wide eyes, and for that, Barry was grateful.

“Chris?”

He blinked. “Oh, right, sorry.”

He handed the package over and set it on Barry’s desk _right where Iris had been_. A blush crept up Barry’s neck, and Chris panicked, thinking it was about him.

“Do you not want it there, or-”

Barry sat up in his seat and rolled closer so his legs were entirely under his desk.

“No, no, that’s fine. Thank you for bringing it in to me.”

“Are you all right, Sir?” he asked, concerned.

Barry pursed his lips, trying to find a way out of the situation.

“I’m just…feeling a little under the weather. That’s all.”

Yes! Genius!

“Oh… Is it contagious?” Chris took half a step back, and Barry remembered that there was at least one difference between himself at that age and young Chris. He was not a germaphobe. Chris was.

“I’m sure I’m just tired, Chris. You have nothing to worry about.”

Chris’ forehead creased, and his lips twisted.

“Go on back to work now,” Barry said, and Chris reluctantly nodded.

“If you say so, Sir.”

He turned around, walked through the door, shut it and returned to the lab where the rest of the research assistants were.

Barry sank back into his seat and breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t know if Chris was going to go telling anyone else of his ‘sickness’, but he didn’t think anyone would care as much as Chris did, so he was probably in the clear.

He set the bag on the floor near the filing cabinet, nothing but supplies for the lab really, and pulled up his laptop to send an e-mail to a Ms. Iris West.

He wasn’t angry with her. Goodness knows it was his fault for not taking his shirt all the way off, and for not having a real conversation before he let her seduce him for the second time.

But they _had_ to have that conversation. He didn’t go around just having sex. He was a relationship guy. And even if this might be an exception to that rule, he had to know about it. If that’s what she wanted, he’d have to decide if that was an arrangement he also wanted and could handle. Iris West was very alluring. If she started dating someone in the future and dropped him like a rock because it had only been sex between them, he knew he’d probably lose his mind.

He’d had her wrapped around him only twice, and he already couldn’t get enough. He couldn’t get enough after only once to be honest. If they made a habit of this, well…

He pushed the thoughts aside, and opened a new e-mail in his account, address it to Iris. He greeted her professionally, but the message itself was very no-nonsense.

_We need to talk._

He licked his lips as he added:

_Please stay after hours. I’ll meet you in the elevator at 5:30pm._

He could almost feel the smirk on her face, the bedroom eyes as she typed out her response for him to see after clicking send.

 ** _Scandalous_** , was all she said, but it was enough for him to know she would be there at his beck and call.

He closed out his e-mail account and continued with the work he’d abandoned before Iris arrived earlier. He had more than enough he could work on until he met up with Iris at the end of the day, which was lucky for him because he didn’t want to explain the state of his shirt to anyone else. He only hoped it would be dry by the time he clocked out for the day.

Hours passed, and one by one his assistants left the lab and entered the elevator to go home, all wishing him a good rest of the day through his closed door. Which he obviously returned, so they wouldn’t try to peek their head in.

He was a hot ass mess, acting this way, so frazzled, so unprofessional, and all due to Iris West. But he couldn’t deny he was looking forward to being in an elevator with her again, even if this time it was going to be all talk and no action.

_Not even a little action?_

He stifled the voice in his head with a groan.

 _Maybe a little action_.

…

At exactly 5:30pm, Barry pressed the button of the elevator to go down. What he was not expecting however, was for Caitlin Snow and Iris West to be in the elevator together. His first thought was ‘Threesome?’, and then he scolded himself, because obviously that hadn’t been the plan. He stepped inside the elevator, placing himself a safe distance from both women.

“Hello, Caitlin. Iris.” He nodded to both.

Iris smirked seductively, but Caitlin didn’t notice.

“Mr. Allen,” Caitlin returned.

“Barry,” Iris said seductively.

A pinkish color covered Caitlin’s face, and wide-eyed she focused her gaze entirely on the closed doors. Barry caught Iris’ gaze and nearly lost his breath. His mouth went dry, especially when she bit her bottom lip and let her sight drop to his crotch. He prayed his erection wouldn’t become too obvious while Caitlin was still with them.

Regardless, Caitlin must’ve felt the tension between them, because as soon as the doors opened, she bolted.

“Bye, Caitlin,” Iris called half-heartedly.

Caitlin waved without turning around and then made her way onto the sidewalk outside the building.

Barry came to a stop and so did Iris. She turned to face him, and all his nerve-ends were electrified.

“Well, that was subtle.”

Iris laughed. “Not my fault. Caitlin had extra work to do. She stayed late all on her own.”

He eyed her suspiciously. “And your…”

“My what?” she teased, taking a step closer, her tongue gliding over her bottom lip.

With strangled breath, Barry said, “Your voice. Your…calling me by my first name. I know Caitlin very well, and she still calls me Mr. Allen.”

“Caitlin’s a professional,” Iris said, dragging her hand down his chest and smirking when she got to his belt buckle. Barry sucked in a breath. “Still damp, I see.” She smirked, then met his eyes. “You really should’ve taken it off.”

He cleared his throat and took a step back.

“Tired of me already?” She batted her eyelashes, leaning into the space he’d vacated. “I promise I’ll be good.”

His laugh was a bark.

“I don’t think you know the meaning of the word ‘good’, Iris.”

She smiled serenely. “You may be right. So, why did you want to see me then?”

“I think we need to talk,” he said.

“I’m not a huge fan of talking,” she said slyly. “I’d rather do…other things.”

His whine was strained. “I’m aware, but I need some clarification.”

“About what?” she pouted.

“About what we’re doing here exactly. Is this…a crazy start to a relationship or-?”

“No,” she said immediately.

His brows fused together. “Why not?”

She sighed. “I’m not a relationship type of girl,” she said, pointedly refusing to elaborate.

“Never?” he asked, a little crushed.

She sighed. She’d been afraid of this.

“Look, the last two days have been fun, but if you’re going to give me some sort of ultimatum…relationship or no more sex? I can get my sex elsewhere.”

He licked his lips nervously.

“Have you been?” he asked, his voice rough, almost possessive.

It lit Iris on fire.

“That sounds almost territorial,” she said, with a smirk.

“It’s just a question,” he said.

“We’re not tied to each other in any way,” she clarified finally. “If I want to have sex with someone else, I will. Same goes for you. And if you find someone you want to have a relationship with? We can cut ties. I certainly don’t want to be accused of being a homewrecker.”

He frowned.

“But…” She laid her hand on his chest again, this time more reassuring than seductive. “There’s no one else I want to be sleeping with right now. And I’ll let you know if there ever is. Deal?”

He didn’t like this. He didn’t like it one bit.

It was one thing if she wasn’t ready for a relationship, but she was also open to other people sexually. Maybe not at the moment, but that could change at any time. He was already so mesmerized by her. He didn’t like the idea of having to share her one bit.

“Have dinner with me.”

She scoffed. “I just said-”

“You don’t want a relationship or to commit to any one person in any way, I heard you. Believe me.”

She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Then how do you expect me to go to dinner with you?”

“Maybe to indulge me? So I can find out more about you?”

“That’s called a date, Barry. I have no interest in dating you.”

Well, that was a blow if he ever felt one.

“Yes, you’ve made that clear. But you must be hungry.”

She eyed him suspiciously. “I am.”

“It’s been a long day in those heels.”

“It has…”

“Let me treat you to one meal, and tomorrow I’ll tell you what I decide.”

She huffed. “You really like backing a girl into a corner, don’t you?”

“You’re the one who gave me the ultimatum.”

She stared at him blankly.

“No strings attached sex or you’re out.”

“I knew you were a relationship guy. I _knew_ it.”

“What happened?” he asked gently. “Who broke your heart?”

She shook her head. “Nope. Nope, nope, nope. We- I- This is not happening.” She started to back away. “This is date talk. This is friends talk. This is not…lovers talk.”

“Oh, so I’d be your lover then? Lovers don’t cheat.”

“Oh, my God.” She clenched her fingers in her hair. “I can’t believe I’m hearing this. I _just_ told you that-”

“You’re hungry,” he finished, even though he was well aware that’s not what she was going to say.

She scoffed. “I’m starting to lose my appetite.”

Her stomach loudly grumbled, and Barry smirked.

“You haven’t yet though.”

She looked away, cursing under her breath.

“Unbelievable,” she muttered, still turned away.

“Is that a yes?” He grinned.

She looked back at him and pointed her finger at his chest as she deliberately walked towards him.

“No candlelight, no flowers, no formal dress required, but no fast food either. I want to walk away from this place feeling _satisfied_.”

His grin somehow widened. He had every intention of granting that wish.

“I think I can manage that.”

…

Iris wrapped her legs tightly around his hand in the circular booth and tried her very best not to scream.

Practically unaffected was Barry sidled up right next to her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear – or intoxicating nothings more likely. One of her hands was beneath her skirt guiding him – though he hardly needed aid – and the other was clenched around the tabletop as she fought for breath.

She was so used to being the seductress that she hadn’t been prepared for what it was like to be seduced. Especially since she was not in a particularly good mood when they arrived.

Somehow Barry Allen had talked her into a date – a _date_! He said that it wasn’t one, but they were two attractive, consenting adults sharing a meal together. What else could it be?

She hadn’t been on a date since her last big mistake, and that last date had not ended well. She’d decided then and there that she was done with dates and done with romantic relationships. Hell, she was done with having guys as friends too. The only one she trusted now as a friend was Linda, and she had not been here to give her the advice she needed to get out of the situation.

Now though, she could see how the tables had turned.

Barry was going to make sure she didn’t even think of another man again, let alone desire him sexually.

Not that he had anything to worry about. She’d just had to make the rules clear.

But wow, if his thumb and forefinger massaged her clit any more intensely, she was going to lose it right here at the table.

Luckily for them, it was a quiet, near-empty restaurant, and they were far off in the corner with a beautiful view before them. Thankfully the wall to their right and curtains halfway across the room gave them some privacy. Iris wondered if Barry had asked for that but decided it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered right now except Barry’s hands in her panties that she’d stupidly put on after their tryst in his office, and his lips on her neck, his teeth nibbling on her sweet spot until her head tipped back and her lips parted in a moan.

Barry quickly covered her mouth with his own, so the sound wouldn’t carry too far.

“Shh, Ms. West,” he teased between kisses. “You don’t want anyone to give away our secret, now, do you?” He winked when she looked up at him with hazy eyes.

“You devil.”

He chuckled. “You hungry yet, or should I keep going?”

Iris’ nipples were hard and pressing eagerly, almost painfully, against her shirt.

“Boy, am I ever,” she gasped. He started to remove his hand, but she quickly held hers on top of his. “Not yet. I haven’t cum yet.” She clutched his shoulder and ground against his hand. “You’re not going anywhere until I do.”

He smirked. “Who said I was going anywhere?”

She whimpered as he started to touch her again, moving his thumb faster and faster in circular motions along her clit. With his finger he delved into her moist core, pushing her further and further to the edge.

“Barry,” she gasped harshly, squeezing her eyes shut as she arched up against him and bit at his earlobe. “ _Barry_.”

She rode his hand through her orgasm, coming apart completely and falling limp onto his shoulder as he pulled his hand slowly free.

“Oh, my _God_ ,” she said on a sigh, dazed.

He slid around the other side of the booth and got up.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she asked accusingly, though her energy was zapped.

“To wash my hands.” He grinned. “Check out the menu. I heard the specials are really good here.”

“You _heard_? You’ve never been here?” She frowned. If she was a first, that was not a good sign.

“Nope. You’re the first.”

 _Great_.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he said when she didn’t say anything more.

She nodded numbly and let him disappear behind the curtain.

She turned to look out the window at the spectacular view of the city. The wine was good, the food was probably good, and the hand job he’d just given her was fucking fantastic. As far as “dates” went, this one was a solid 10 in her book.

She just had to make sure this was the last. He could bring her food at work maybe, but no official dates like this again. That was absolutely out of the question. She was not going to accidentally give him her heart the same way she’d done with Eddie. Every man was capable of being a complete asshole under the right circumstances. If Eddie could, and Tony, and Tyler, and Chad – Had she really dated a _Chad_? She rolled her eyes at herself. Point being, so could Barry. She didn’t want to think he was possible of breaking her heart. He seemed so nice and easy to please. But then, so had the others in the beginning.

No, she was not giving him the chance.

The chance to sexually please her on a regular basis though? Yes, absolutely.

She didn’t care if he was set on having a relationship with her. She would change his mind, and she’d keep his eyes on her. He was hers and that was the end of it. She just couldn’t let on that he was or all her walls would come crumbling down.

The curtain pulled back and Barry reappeared in front of her.

“Hey.”

He sat down opposite her and smiled.

“Hey,” she said timidly, still slightly out of breath.

_What was the matter with her?!_

“Have you decided what you’re going to eat?” he asked, opening his menu.

“Umm…” She opened her menu, realizing she hadn’t so much as glanced at it in his absence.

A waiter appeared with a new bottle of wine.

“More for the lady?” he asked, smiling serenely as he tilted the bottle over her empty wineglass.

“Um…sure,” she allowed.

_Might as well get drunk if I’m not driving myself home._

“The chicken special for me,” Barry said, in what sounded like another world away.

_How could he be so put together when he’d just had his hand under my skirt?!_

“Excellent choice, Sir. And for you, Miss?” He turned to Iris, who sat up straighter and forced herself to focus on the task at hand.

“Uh…” She flipped through the menu quickly, unable to focus on a thing, so she shut it and looked up at the waiter waiting patiently for her decision. “Chicken sounds good.”

She didn’t see Barry’s smirk across the table, but she didn’t need to. She felt his heated stare as intensely as if he’d been sitting right next to her, and her cheeks burned as her heart pounded away a mile a minute.

 _Breathe_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon?!? What can I say? I was inspired! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Iris tried her best to eat at a normal speed. She didn’t want to chew and swallow too quickly, lest she choke on her food, but eating slowly, savoring every bite? That was absolutely out of the question.

The food was good, no question about it. More than good actually. Barry was right about the specials.

But she could not get her mind off the pressure of his thumb inside her. He was sitting across the way from her, pleasantly enjoying his meal, and she could not think of anything else.

When the waiter came around with the check, Iris reached for it, but Barry snatched it away from her just in time.

“I said I was treating,” he said.

 _In more ways than one_. She raised her eyebrows, amused.

“Treating makes it a _date_.”

She snatched the check back – or tried to at least. Barry held tight though, and it tore across the middle.

Iris gasped and dropped her end of it.

The waiter looked down at the torn check on the table.

“I…am so sorry.” Iris turned to explain herself, but the waiter waved her off.

“No, it’s perfectly all right. Happens all the time.”

She frowned. “Really?”

He nodded. “Mhmm. First dates…both parties try to pay often.”

Her jaw dropped. “This is not a first date!”

The waiter smiled serenely while Barry hid his grin behind his hand.

“Of course it isn’t.”

Her mouth was still hanging open when the waiter left.

“Iris.”

She turned to look at Barry after the third time he’d said her name. The amusement on his face made her shut her mouth immediately.

“Just let me pay. I want to, and I can afford to, and-”

“Are you saying I _can’t_?” she spat.

“Are you saying you brought money for a nice dinner out?”

She scoffed. “I have a credit card. That will cover everything.”

“But wouldn’t you love to keep that money for some nice online shopping? Perhaps a new shirt for me? Or…” He leaned forward and lowered his voice. “Some lingerie for you?”

Her jaw dropped again.

“Barry Allen,” she whispered heatedly. “You are talking like my boyfriend. Which you are not. Because we only had sex twice! Impromptu sex at the office!”

He gave her a pointed look.

“Okay, here too, but not really.” She shrugged it off, as if it hadn’t affected her one bit. Now his jaw dropped. “Oh, come on, Barry. What you did was foreplay…and to what? I’m going home over this.”

“You don’t have to,” he said, his voice low and gravelly. It sent a zip of shivers up her spine.

She sighed. “Yes, I do. This ‘date’ business has gone far enough.”

She pulled out her credit card just as the waiter appeared, and he took it after glancing at Barry who apparently allowed it. That irritated her on a whole other level. As if she needed Barry’s permission to pay for the meal.

They headed out of the restaurant shortly after that. Iris stopped in the ladies’ room first to re-apply her make-up. Not that she was trying to impress anybody of course. Maybe she just wanted to make sure she didn’t look like a fool before stepping outside.

She stomped on the inner feeling of pride she got when he did a double-take after seeing her walk out of the restroom.

“Have you called a cab already?” she asked, tossing her hair over one shoulder.

“Should be here any minute,” he said, unable to take his eyes off of her.

She should be annoyed. Super annoyed. Even the waiter had managed to gang up on her, and one of the waitresses too when she signed for the check. But she couldn’t help but love the attention she was getting. This was the kind of attention she wanted. The hungry glances, the sexual tension…that’s what she was onboard for. And she’d make sure he knew that before the night was up.

“Oh, here we go,” Iris said, pulling herself from her thoughts as the cab drove up.

Barry hurried to open the door for her, and she forced herself to keep her mouth shut on the subject, and let him do his little date ritual. When he got in on the other side and settled in, she didn’t give so much as a thank you and looked the other way out the window. Not in an angry way, but more as if she didn’t know what she could have possibly done wrong.

Barry shook his head and leaned forward to give the cab driver his address. He turned to get Iris’, but she was being difficult and looked confused.

“Your address,” he requested.

“Oh.” She pretended to think about it and pressed her ruby lips together. “I think I’ll give it when you get out,” she said.

He frowned. “Don’t you walk to work?”

“Don’t _you_?”

He shook his head and gave the driver the go ahead to drive to the first location.

When Barry sank back in his seat, he turned to look at Iris.

“I was trying to be gentlemanly,” he said. “If you’re eager to get home and want to get their faster, the natural conclusion is-”

“Do you honestly think I’m going to tell you where I live, Barry Allen? So, what? You can come sing under my window with a boombox or deliver two dozen roses?”

His face turned a bright red, though it was hard to see in the sunset spilling through the back seat of the car.

“I can easily deliver flowers to your desk at work, Iris.”

“But you’re not going to or our deal is off.”

“What _deal_? I never agreed to anything.”

“Nope. You told me you’d decide by tomorrow. I’m really getting impatient for tomorrow.”

He shook his head at her.

“Why don’t you just relax, Iris?”

She snorted.

“Enjoy the ride.”

She looked up at him.

“I know I’m going to.” He smirked.

Her eyes widened as his fingers trailed along the backseat. Anticipation leapt in her. Was he really going to give her another orgasm with the cab driver just in the front seat?!

But he reached for her hand instead and intertwined their fingers.

She pulled her hand out of his grasp instantly.

“You are _not_ my boyfriend!” She said heatedly, but he only smiled.

She knew what that smile meant, and she was not happy about it.

…

Barry’s confidence had all but disappeared by the time they reached his apartment. He was downright glum, in fact. He hadn’t expected to be. He’d planned on making great progress at dinner. And he more or less had until that damn check had ruined everything. He’d maybe overdone it by opening the car door for her and trying to hold her hand, but damn it, he was having a good time. Couldn’t she pretend for just a little bit that she was too?

“I guess this is my stop.”

“Guess so,” Iris said, not looking his way.

“Thanks for dinner,” he said lamely.

She said nothing.

_Damn. What was the matter? Was she **that** upset about him pulling out all the stops for her?_

“Sir, traffic is coming,” the driver interrupted.

“Right.”

He pulled his wallet out and gave him the correct amount, plus a little extra. He shared a look with the driver, and he understood. The money was meant to get Iris at least part of the way home.

“Thanks for the ride.”

“You’re welcome, Sir.”

Finally, Iris turned and watched Barry walk into his apartment building. He looked like a sad puppy, and suddenly she worried that she’d gone too far. She licked her lips, debating what to do.

“Where to, Miss?”

The driver turned around in his seat when he didn’t answer, but she couldn’t even register him until she saw Barry disappear down the hallway and up the stairs. She leaned back in her seat, and bit her lip, trying to decide.

“If you want to go in after him, I suggest you go.”

She turned and looked at him, wide-eyed.

“I…But I…”

The driver gave her a knowing look and a gentle smile.

“Thank you.”

She started to scoot across the seat.

“Here, before you go.” He handed her the additional cash.

“That boy of yours was going to pay for your ride home. I’d say he’s a keeper.”

Her lips parted.

“Now, go! Before he disappears into an apartment and you can’t find him again.”

She laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks again.”

She opened the car door and ran up to the apartment door, turning back for just a second to see the smiling cab driver drive away. Then she opened the door and took the stairs two at a time – which was somewhat difficult in heels – but she managed to get to the second floor and just prayed that was the floor he was on.

When she opened the door to the floor, she saw someone disappear inside of the last unit on the right. She gasped quietly, hoping it was him.

She waited a few moments after she heard the door click and then headed down the hallway. She didn’t know what she was doing. She still didn’t want to date him. Her mind hadn’t changed regarding that. But she felt bad about ruining the evening and wanted to apologize.

Was that _all_ she wanted to do?

She didn’t know. All she knew was that she needed to stop thinking and just act. She’d figure things out in the morning.

In the _morning_? Did that mean…?

She came to the door and knocked three times at once. Her legs felt wobbly. Her stomach churned. Then finally the door opened.

Thankfully, it was Barry.

“Iris?” His brows furrowed.

“Why aren’t you-”

She took one step forward and pulled him to her, latching her lips onto his and pushing him back into his apartment. After some hot and heavy passionate kissing against the wall, Iris managed to pull away just long enough to go close and lock the door. When she returned, Barry was dazed and in no mood to complain. He kissed her back eagerly, hungrily, and started stripping her down at the same moment she stripped him.

“Bedroom,” she ordered, when pushing him further just wound them up in the kitchen. “Where’s your bedroom?”

Barry’s mind was spinning, but he managed to direct her down the short hall.

“Last one on the right,” he said.

She smirked. _Just like the hallway_.

“That’s convenient.”

He looked at her awestruck, so she took his hand and dragged him half-naked down the hall. She pushed him inside the room and onto the bed, climbing on top of him immediately and hovering over him, one hand on either side of his head.

“Where are your condoms, Barry Allen?”

He gulped. “Top drawer,” he said, gesturing to the bedside table.

Iris stepped back onto the floor and went around the bed to pull a condom out of the drawer.

“Extra-large, huh?” she asked, her eyes twinkling as she tore open a wrapper with her teeth.

His boxers were off and his head was on a pillow by the time she returned. She sucked his cock a grand total of five times, which had him nearly unraveled, before she slipped the condom on. Then she unlatched her bra strap and pulled her panties to the side before lowering herself onto him.

“Oh, _God_.”

She laughed lightly at his exclamation and his delicate fingers digging into her hips.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Her head thrown back, her breasts peaked and supple above his face, Iris started to rise and fall on Barry’s hard cock. He twitched inside her, and she thrilled at the feeling of him. The veins, the width, the way she gasped whenever his tip hit the very hilt inside her. It was pleasure beyond imagining.

“God, you’re hot,” she said excitedly and leaned down to kiss him as she started to grind against him.

Barry grasped her hips hard and increased her speed, bringing them faster and faster to an earth-shattering orgasm neither would forget. His knees propped up and he thrust into her from beneath, fucking her hard and fast and making her scream, and suddenly, so she wouldn’t expect it.

“ _Barry_ ,” she moaned, overcome.

He released her and she fell to the wayside as he pulled his condom free.

“Damn,” he muttered, still trembling.

“There’s only one pillow,” Iris said, pouting, and Barry froze.

He turned to look at her over his shoulder, awestruck.

“I think I have another.”

…

The next morning, Iris’ eyes fluttered open when she felt the rays of the sun sinking into her hair start to spread across her face. She hummed quietly, pleasantly, and was about to stretch, when she realized there was an arm loosely wrapped around her waist.

 _Oh, no_.

The night rushed back to her in a haze, but a few blinks later it cleared up. She’d gone out to dinner with Barry. They’d fought. Sorta. Over it being a date or not. She gave him the silent treatment, and then, with some encouragement from the cab driver who probably thought he was smack dab in the middle of a romantic comedy, she followed Barry up to his apartment and threw herself on him. He did not resist.

 _Of course he didn’t. You’re fabulous_.

That aside, she was now in a compromising position.

Barry was spooning her. Which means they must’ve cuddled most of the night. Which meant he was probably assuming he was right about everything. Which meant she was in deep trouble, because she had to set him straight again. This time hopefully without hurting his feelings.

“Mm, Iris?” came out of his tired mouth.

It was super sexy up until the point that she realized some of her hair had gotten into his mouth and he was trying to pull it out. In the end he spat a little to make sure his mouth was hair-free.

“Did you just spit up my hair? What are you, a cat?”

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, then nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. “Good morning.”

Her heart leapt into her throat. She could get used to mornings like this.

 _No, Iris. **No**_.

“What time is it?” she asked, instead of turning in his arms, instead of peppering his face with kisses, instead of winding her legs around his waist and pulling his heat closer – like she wanted to.

“Um…”

Barry lifted his head to crane to see the alarm clock sitting on his bedside table.

“Seven a.m.”

Iris’ eyes widened. “I have to get home!”

He frowned as she rolled away from him, and then was amused by her hopping around to get her clothes back on.

“What?” she snapped when she caught him staring.

He held his hands up in good-natured surrender.

“I just thought you didn’t live that far away.”

“I don’t,” she revealed without thinking. “From work,” she amended. “But I have to shower, put on make-up, wear clothes that I didn’t put on yesterday.”

He smirked and got out of bed, walking around so he was in front of her, shamelessly naked even though she was now half-dressed.

“You could do the shower here,” he suggested playfully.

She snorted. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

He shrugged innocently. “I like spending time with you.”

Her shoulders slumped and her face fell.

“That’s…not what you wanted to hear. Is it?”

She sighed. “I just… I wasn’t kidding, Barry. I wasn’t playing hard to get. I’ve been through a lot of relationships where I got the short end of the stick. I was the one abandoned or cheated on or used. As nice as you are…you’re no nicer than all the other guys were at the beginning.”

He nodded.

“And that’s not code for you to prove to me you’re better. You might be better. And you might capable of being worse.”

He frowned.

“I’m not saying you are, I’m just saying-”

“Just sex,” he said sadly.

She nodded. “That’s all I can offer you right now.”

“Right now?” His eyes lit up.

“Don’t get hopeful, Barry,” she said seriously. “Please?”

He rubbed her arms soothingly.

“I’m sorry your heart was broken so many times, Iris. You didn’t deserve that. No one deserves that. And I promise I won’t push for any more dates.”

She took a breath and smiled. “Thank you.”

“But,” he emphasized. “That doesn’t I’m not going to be all over you every second of the day.”

She scoffed, smiling now as he pulled her close. “Oh, yeah?”

“If sex is all you’re willing to give me, I’ll take as much of you as I can get.”

Her eyes twinkled. “We’ll just have to see about that.” She walked away to finish dressing and pull her hair back in a tight ponytail. “We probably should keep our interactions to the office though.”

He frowned. “Why’s that?”

“Gossip? People put two and two together faster than you think. Someone could’ve spotted us getting in and out of a cab together, eating at a restaurant, me going into your apartment and not leaving till the next morning, us walking in to work together or soon after each other…”

“You make it sound like people go around stalking us.”

“Not just us,” she assured. “Everybody. It’s pretty much a thing between co-workers in the office.”

“Ah. Good to know.”

“Don’t let it get to you. We only say good things about you.”

“We?” he teased, pulling on his boxers and walking to her.

“Oh, yeah. I don’t talk much but when I do it’s all about how hot you look in a button down with your flat ass filling up your slim, skinny khakis.”

His jaw dropped. “I do not have-” He frowned. “I thought you liked-”

“And when did I say that?” She batted her eyelashes innocently.

He couldn’t think of a thing to say, and he was borderline blushing, so she eased his worries.

“Of course I like your butt, Barry Allen. Just like you like mine.” She turned around to put it on display as she slowly slid her leather skirt up over it. His eyes were glued to it. “You might like mine even more though.”

His heated eyes lifted to her playful ones.

“I like everything about you, Iris West.”

She smirked and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Glad to hear it.”

He pulled her in for another kiss, and another and another, before she had to gently push on his chest to make her escape.

“Save that for later.”

Her eyes twinkled, and he smiled, pulling back.

“I’ll see you later, Ms. West,” he said, as she headed down the hall.

“Looking forward to it, Mr. Allen.”

The door shut behind her, and Barry spotted Iris’ panties on the floor. He picked them up and was half-tempted to smell them just to get her scent back around him.

“Oh, boy.” He shook his head at himself. “You’ve got it bad.”


End file.
